Nu Amalgam Reborn
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Inspired by recent events, a bold new start for the company. All comments welcomed.


**NU Amalgam Reborn**

**By Michael Weyer**

**I don't own DC, Marvel or Amalgam. This was something that hit me out of the blue as I always loved the concept of the two merging and how recent news would play in that world. So just a fun ditty to get out.**

* * *

><p><em>Everything you know of the Amalgam Universe has changed in a flash!<em>

_In the wake of "House of Fear Point," the war between the Scarlet Witch and Mephisatannus shifted the world we know. A new history has been formed in which the heroes of the Amalgam world only came into being a decade ago. Some have seen their histories altered. Others will start anew. Still others…well, that's a surprise. _

_Now, Amalgam is proud to present the comics event of the century as 52 new titles roll out. It's the perfect starting point for new readers and a terrific experience for the old as the universe is reborn in a sensational new way!_

**JUDGEMENT LEAGUE**

**Judgment League: Avengers: **It begins here! Witness the birth of the first Amalgam super-team as Dark Claw, Iron Lantern, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strangefate, Apollo, Amazon, Canary and Hawkeye find themselves banding together against a deadly threat from beyond! But the discovery of a frozen figure can change all they know and the world itself…

**JLX: **For mutants, the world has become a very dangerous place to live. Thus, the mysterious Mr. X has assembled a group of mutants together, to try and help defend a world that hates and fears them. Can they succeed? Or will the bigotry of the world overwhelm them?

**JLGlobal: **The rest of the world is not going to let the United States have the only superteam on the block. From China, August General Multitude! From Israel, Sabrana! From South America, Silverfire! France's Batroc the Muskeeteer! Great Britain's Captain Knight! And many more as they take on not just the evils of the world but the dark politics as well.

**Young Titans: **They're tired of waiting in their mentors shadows. The youth of the world need someone to inspire them and these young guns are ready to do it! With the JLA's okay, Sparrow gathers together a group of young heroes with Mercury, Hazshell, Skulking, Flamettle, Golden Reptil and more ready to face the challenges and prove they've got what it takes to be young heroes!

**Magneto and the Magnetic Men: **He's been called a freedom fighter and a terrorist, a hero and a monster. But now Eric Magnus has agreed to work for humanity with the auspices of the JLA! But can his Magnetic Men, still getting used to human identities, protect a world they don't truly belong to?

**DARK CLAW AND FRIENDS:**

**Legend of the Dark Claw: **It's a bold new start for the Caped Claw! With the world knowing Logan "finances" Dark Claw, he has more freedom to act out in his mission. But when Hyena claims to have the location of the man who killed his parents, can Dark Claw trust his arch-foe to finally gain revenge?

**Sleuth Comics: **It's the first new issue of _Sleuth_ in 70 years! In a world more dangerous than ever, Dark Claw must use all his skills in a journey to Japan where he'll meet a woman who may melt his heart…not to mention an old foe he'd long thought dead.

**Dark Claw Legends: **Today's hottest creators take charge in this new anthology to show stories of the Dark Claw's past! First up: "Dark Claw Year One!" See how a young orphan survived a hideous government experiment to remake himself into the ultimate crusader and his first fight with future arch-enemy the Hyena!

**Dark Claw and the Mutant Outsiders: **When his good friend Mariko Yashida is kidnapped, Dark Claw seeks the JLA's help. But when politics keeps them out, the Caped Claw has no choice but to quit and go on his own. But when his journey leads to a group of young metahumans, the long-time loner finds himself forging his own team to fight the world on his own terms!

**Bruce Wayne, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: **He's long been in the shadow of brother Logan but now Bruce Wayne is taking charge! As the new head of a global peacekeeping organization, he's prepared to bring a dangerous world under rein. But when faced with the murderous hordes of HYDRA and their mysterious new leader the Supreme Kobra, can even his skills help "shield" the world?

**Moonwing: **Trained from a young age as Bruce Wayne's protégée, Dick Grayson is prepared to step out on his own as the mysterious Moonwing! But when a group of bizarre assailants strike, Dick will discover a connection to an ancient god and deep secrets of his past that may alter his future!

**Black Bat: **It's the most talked-about change in years as Barbara Gordon Hardy is back in costume as Black Bat! How has she survived seeming death and returned to her former life? Find out the answers as well as his connection to the deadly Crimson Mask!

**SUPERHEROES**

**Super-Soldier: **Once a normal soldier, Clark Kent was turned into Earth's greatest hero by a secret alien experiment. He defended our nation in World War II until a freak accident caused him to be frozen. Decades later, he has returned but in a world where the "American way" has sunk low, can a man from the past renew the faith for today?

**Super-Soldier and Steel Falcon: **One of comics' greatest partnerships is back in action! When Super-Soldier reappears, engineer and social worker Sam Irons is inspired to create a suit of armor to protect his Metropolis home! Now, Super-Soldier and the Steel Falcon are working to find the American Dream today and help a nation in need of heroes!

**Winter Warrior: **Super-Soldier believed his long-time partner Connor Barnes was killed in the war. In truth, he survived but was warped by a deadly cloning experiment to become a dangerous assassin! Now freed of his programming, can he become the hero he once was or will his murderous past catch up to him?

**Amazon: **Washed up on the shores of a mystical island, Ororo Monroe has become their champion and ambassador to Man's World. But her weather-controlling powers may make it harder to win the trust of a fearful planet and attract the attention of one sinister Dr. Emma Cale!

**Spider-Boy: **It's a brand new day for the Webbed Wonder! Single once more, Pete Ross uses his powers to protect the world but instead of being everyone's favorite TV star, he's seen as a menace by the press! Can the chipper man handle this new life without getting too jaded? Oh you know he will.

**Sensational Spider-Boy: **One title isn't enough for the Webbed Wonder's new adventures! Pete realizes that having never attended school, he lacks some ways of fitting in with people. So he enrolls in college! But will be big man on campus, outcast or target for various foes? All this and a certain symboite in the wings!

**Captain Marvel: **With the cry of the single word "Kree," Billy Mar-Vell is transformed into the mightiest mortal alien on Earth! It's a bold new start for the Alien Avenger as he contends with old enemy Black Ronan as well as a family he never knew!

**Angelhawk: **Warren Hall thought he knew what he was: A millionaire, an archeology professor and the metamutant hero known as Angelhawk. But the discovery of a starship buried in Egypt will reveal shocking secrets of the Angelhawk legacy through the ages and a deadly threat for today!

**Hawkeye: **At long last, the bombastic bowman in his own series! On the outs from his fellow heroes after killing Promethian, Clint Queen relocates to the burned out Star City and puts his skills to use to save a town in desperate need of a controversial hero!

**Aqua Mariner: **As far as the world knows, Arthur McKenzie is the head of the largest ocean relief organization in the world. In truth, he is the deposed King of Atlantis, believing himself the last of his kind. But when evidence of his people still alive comes, the Avenging Prince will stop at nothing to reclaim his kingdom and woe to any in his way!

**Challenger of the Fantastic: **The World's Greatest Foursome is back in action! When a freak accident occurs, Reed "Prof" Richards, Sue "Ace" Storm, Johnny "Red" Storm and Ben "Rocky" Grimm decide to use their time to explore the world and push the boundaries of reality! But against the forces of the Red Ghost, have they bitten off more than they can chew? Not to mention a certain Doctor waiting in the wings…

**AMAGLAM EDGE**

**Castle: **The original street avenger is at it again in a brand new gritty series! When his family is brutally murdered by gangsters, Trevor Castle takes it upon himself to wage a one-man war on crime and he's not taking prisoners! It's back to basics for the brutal one-man army as his war begins again!

**Dare the Terminator: **The deadliest woman on Earth is back in her own series! When a secret government experiment backfires, Slade Murdock is left without sight but with enhanced senses. Now, she plies her trade as an assassin for hire. But before you try to win her over, better be warned: She only targets the bad guys!

**Power Lightning & Dragon Fist: **Together again for the first time! Jefferson Cage was a teacher framed for a crime he didn't commit, subjected to an experiment that turns him into a steel-hard lightning rod! Richard Rand was an orphan trained in a mystical city to become the kung-fu master of the legendary Dragon Fist! Together, these Heroes for Hire protect the streets of New York from some of the roughest scum around as the ultimate Odd Couple!

**Furies of Prey: **Some crimes fall through the cracks of the police and the "big gun" superheroes. But one team of ladies isn't willing to let them slide. Catsai, Canary, Huntress, Silver Cheshire, Big Titania and Kokoro are ready to show how "the weaker sex" is more than strong enough to take you down!

**She-Hunter: **When she's nearly killed by a metahuman criminal she had just defended, Kate Walters realizes the courts aren't enough. Discovering a secret suit of armor that turns her into a seven-foot green powerhouse, she tries to find justice by day and then hunts it at night as the mysterious She-Hunter!

**Prince:** Given birth by the Gods, raised by the Amazons, Princess Diana was hit hard when her foster sister Ororo became their champion. Now, it's a bold new direction for the feisty Amazon as she takes to the streets of Chicago and proves there's more than one Wonder Woman on the block! But will that be enough against the threat of Professor Psycho?

**Suicide Bolts: **As far as the world knows, they're a new super-team defending our lives. In truth, they're all super-criminals, given a chance for freedom by taking part in secret missions. If you thought the first #1 issue of "Bolts" had a shocking ending, wait'll you see what we have in store now!

**Deadstroke: **By popular demand, the insane mouthy merc in his own series! Who is Wade Wilson? How did he lose an eye and an ear? How is he coming back from seemingly constant death? And, most importantly, can anyone find a way to shut him up?

**X-Patrol: **The Hard-Luck Mutants return from the grave! Jericho, Dial H.U.S.K., Elastigirl, Ferro Man, Shatterstarfire and Niles find themselves in the midst of a battle with Brother Brood. But why does the world think they've been dead? And why are they the only ones who remember Brood's existence? A grand mystery kicks off that will pit the Patrol against the rest of the Amalgam Universe!

**Bronze Panther: **In the deepest heart of Africa, the nation of Wakanda is under attack by the forces of Gorilla City. The time has come for their prince, Ben T'Challa, to forsake his upbringing in America and take the mantle of the Bronze Tiger to defend his land before it's too late!

**Fury of Legionstorm: **Five high school students who have nothing in common: The cheerleader, the jock, the nerd, the goth, the outcast. But when an experiment goes wrong, they find themselves bound with their teacher to form a single being, one with a super-power for each of them! Can these six minds work together as one or tear themselves apart?

**AMAGLAM SUPERNATURAL:**

**Doctor Strangefate: **Witness a new beginning for the Sorcerer Supreme! When an accident destroys his legs and his academic career, Charles Xavier makes a fateful trip to a hidden realm and begins his tutelage to become the most powerful mage the world has ever known! But can that be enough against the threat of Baron Wotan and his master, Mephisatanus?

**Skulk: **When his experiment in gamma radiation attracted a zombie-like figure, Bruce Banner was transformed into a hideous, nearly mindless engine of destruction! Witness his attempts to rid himself of his curse only to find there are deadly threats only the Incredible Skulk can defeat!

**Speed Demon: **To save the woman he loves, stunt rider Blaze Allen makes a literal deal with the devil. That comes back to haunt him, transforming him into the super-fast hellrider! But Blaze decides to use his curse to stop evil, not fight it and thus, the fast trail to Hell goes through the Speed Demon!

**Hawk & Dagger: **When teenage runaways Tyrone Hall and Dawn Bowen are subjected to deadly drugs, their lives are destroyed but their souls spared by the forces of Chaos and Order. Now their agents on Earth, the reborn duo use their unique powers to help those in need and hope to save their own souls in the process!

**Bat-Thing of the Swamps: **In the heart of the Florida marshes lies a creature once human. He is now something else, something more powerful, a voyeur to the world but also a harsh defender. Woe to whoever enters his domain with fear in their heart…for all who know fear shall burn at the touch of the Bat-Thing!

**I, Blade!: **Andrew Blade was born in the 16th century after his mother was bitten by a vampire. As such, he possesses all a vampire's strengths but none of their weaknesses. For 500 years, he has hunted the creatures of the night and today, a police detective and a reporter are on his tail to expose his secret. But Blade has something bigger in mind as he is about finally get his stake into the greatest vampire of them all: Dracula!

**Defend-Pact: **Some supernatural forces are too great for even the Sorcerer Supreme. So Doctor Strangefate assembles a team to aid him: Skulk, Jade Nova, White Witch, Frankenstein, Madame Webadu, Zatakriye and the sullen John Hawk! But can this odd collaboration overcome their own differences to save Earth from the demonic Domaneron?

**AMAGLAM COSMIC**

**Iron Lantern: **Get ready for some new fantastic cosmic action with the Armored Guardian! Just as he's putting his life and business back together after a supposed death, Hal Stark finds himself facing his greatest crisis yet! What's worse than his old foe Mandarinestro returning? How about the Mandarinestro Corps!

**Green Guardsman: **He's long been a rival to Hal Stark but now Kyle O'Brian is ready to become a true hero! Blessed with his own power battery, he's prepared to defend the realm of space but when War Monarch appears, the new hero's career may be over before it begins!

**Thorion of the New Gods: **The Thunderer of the New Gods has faced many a challenge in his long life. But when an innocent man is killed in one of his battles, the guilt-ridden God decides to take on his greatest act yet: Assuming the life of Don O'Ryan! Can a god learn from humanity or be overwhelmed by his duties as the evil Thanosied prepares a new plan?

**Lobo the Duck: **Trapped once more in a dimension he never fragged, the Mad Mallard is ready to unleash his unique brand of dark humor and violence on this new universe! Get ready for true insanity, especially when he meets the only being in the universe as crazy as he is: Ambush Man!

**Novastar: **Once he was one among many. But following the events of the Rann-Shi'ar War, Richard Rayner is the sole member of the Novastarbrand Corps! As he attempts to keep peace in a universe on edge, Novastar must also deal with a dark threat that could bring a new war to the galaxy!

**Un-People: **They have always been outsiders on Earth, Super Town their only refugee. But upon discovering the truth of their origins, these inhuman defenders are taking to the stars! With Vykin leading them, they're prepared to face their creators and bring the entire Kree and Khund Empires under their feet!

**Silver Racer: **To save his family, Willie Lincoln agreed to become the Avatar of Death for the New Gods! Now free to wander space, the Racer finds himself forced to face a harsh truth: Can a being dedicated to death still be allowed to enjoy his life?

**TIME TRAVELS**

**Legion of Guardians: **Welcome to a bold new vision of the future! In 2099, Earth has been changed quite a lot. But the ideas of heroism still remain and now, a new team is ready to defend the Amalgam Universe against the deadly threats opposing it! Join the beginning of a new era of Legion greatness as they face the danger of an apocalyptic face of the past!

**Generation Hex: **It's time to go back to the Wild, Wild West! In a time where "super-heroes" were non-existent, one band of adventurers did their best to bring justice to a lawless land! Join Jono Hex, Aurora Trigger, Johnny Random, Madam Banshee, Skinhunter and Northstar Trigger as they become the original team to defend a world that fears them!

**Strange Tales of War: **Just because there were no meta-humans doesn't mean WWII didn't have plenty of heroes! Watch a bold new take on the war in the Amalgam Universe with tales featuring Sgt. Rock and his Howling Commandos, the Losers and the Haunted Tank of Union Jack!

**Amalgam Team-Up: **It's the return of one of the most demanded series ever! Enjoy the fun as your favorite Amalgam heroes (and sometimes villains) pair up for amazing adventures! First up: Witness the first-ever meeting between Dark Claw and Moonwing when S.H.I.E.L.D. sets their sights on the vigilante!

_This is only the beginning as more titles are planned and more adventures to come! It's not an ending, it's a new beginning for your favorite comic heroes so get in on the ground floor as Amalgam is Reborn!_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little ditty that hit me, all comments welcomed. <strong>


End file.
